dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Aresia
, "Fury"}} Aresia was a rogue, man-hating Amazon who was determined to purge every male from the planet. History Aresia was just a young girl when wars had ravaged and destroyed the lives and land of her home. The young girl and her mother barely escaped the two-ended massacre, traveling aboard a starliner as third-class passengers. In the middle of the ship's journey, bandits raided the ship for all goods before opening fire on the ship. Aresia clutched onto a shard of the wooden ship while unconscious as her mother and the other passengers fell with the ship. Only the captain survived, who took Aresia and swam her to safety, even though he was almost dead of exhaustion. They landed on the island of Themyscira. Hippolyta found Aresia and the captain on the beach. She buried the noble captain, the only man ever buried on Themyscira, but kept his existence a secret. Aresia was raised and gifted by he gods during her stay on Themyscira — she was taught and trained alongside the rest of them, including Diana. Part of Aresia's training, or tests, was to live by herself in complete solitude. During that time, no Amazon is to come check up or talk with her — and Aresia took this time to read books she had somehow accquired from the outside world about biology, chemistry and magic, which she planned to use how to make a disease that affected only the males of the world. She escaped from the tower and began her plans. She took up the members of the then-defunct Injustice Gang, sans the lunatic Joker and the traitorous Ultra-Humanite and Cheetah, while recruiting a new female member, Tsukuri. With her powers of Super- strength and Martial arts, she defeats several men in one-on-one combat. She put her plans in motion, creating the disease and testing it by infecting all the men in Gotham, leaving only the female fire-fighters, police officers, paramedics, and whatever job was required of them to take over. The first guinea pigs of the experiment were Injustice Gang members Shade, Copperhead and Solomon Grundy, though they survive to join other anti-Justice League organisations. Right before setting her master plan to action, the un-affected Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl come with Hippolyta to confront Aresia, Star Sapphire and Tsukuri. Hippolyta tells of the captain's brave deeds and how Aresia would not have been alive if not for a man. Nevertheless, Aresia chalks it up for the fact that he was different and proceeds with her masterplan. During a pitched battle aboard a jet that is the key to the entire operation (gassing the whole world with the anti-male toxin using missiles), Star Sapphire is flung into the ocean. Shortly before the plane is about to crash into the ocean, Tsukuri jettisons the ship and escapes using a jet pack. Aresia dies with her twisted schemes when the plane drowns in the vast ocean. Background Information * This episode is titled after two DC Comics characters that went by the name of "Fury." The first version was Hippolyta "Lyta" Trevor, an Amazon and daughter of the Golden Age Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor. The second incarnation was Helena Kosmatos, a young Greek girl whose parents were murdered by the Nazis when they occupied Greece, while her brother collaborated with them. She made a pact with the Furies and became the host of the Fury Tisiphone, murdering her brother before she was stopped by Hippolyta, who was travelling through time as Wonder Woman. Helena eventually made her way to Themyscira and was made an honorary Amazon. The character of Aresia bears traits of both incarnations. * Rich Fogel on Aresia: 'I think that Aresia is one of our more interesting and original villains. Her hatred of men drives "Fury."'Toonzone http://jl.toonzone.net/aresia/aresia.htm]. Appearance * "Fury" Footnoes External links * Category:Amazons Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Justice League rogues